encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 213
Estasectu Encantadia is the two hundred thirteenth episode overall and the sixty-fifth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on May 12, 2017. Summary Alena demands from Hagorn the cure for the sickness of Lira and Mira, or else he will face the full might of their armies, their three gems and the powerful artifacts of Lireo. Hagorn takes out the two gems, and says he could easily kill Alena, who had only one gem. Aquil prays for Alena's success, and then decides to disturb Danaya no longer. Pirena was still secretly watching them. Danaya and Aquil reaffirm their feelings for each other, even though their circumstances do not permit it. Alena takes out the Earth Gem, which had been lent to her by Danaya. She gives Hagorn an ultimatum of until tomorrow morning, before leaving with Muros and Hitano. After seeing Imaw staring at the statue of Emre, Paopao asked why he still worships him, even though he already knew that Emre had lost his power. Imaw said that was no reason for him to turn his back on Emre, because he worships him not because he was powerful before, but because he represents good things and virtues — love of neighbor, charity, love for country, kingdom, parents and children; those are some of his lessons that would not be lost even if his powers had been lost. Paopao admired Imaw's faith, but said he is becoming impatient. Imaw said all will happen at the right time. Cassiopea observes Arde sleeping. In a flashback, Emre tells Cassiopea, Alira Naswen and Gamil to be careful. Cassiopea said she already knew Ether and her powers, but not Arde. Emre says that Arde has the breath that could give or take life, which is why he appointed him Lord of Balaak; he also has knowledge of black magic, so he can inflict curses, pain or sickness to anyone he wanted. Emre said Ether is Arde's only weakness. Cassiopea plans to ruin Arde's relationship with Ether. Pirena approaches Alena and asked what happened to her mission. Alena said they would learn tomorrow morning. Asval tells Hagorn that the Diwatas were only testing him. Hagorn said he knew that, and he would not condone it. But Asval reminds Hagorn that the enemies still had the three gems, as well as the mystical weapons of Lira, Mira and Minea, and the mystical staffs of Adhara and Imaw. Juvila asked if they were worried about the enemies' weapons. Hagorn said he did not want them to get defeated, after all their years of struggle, yet they were now outnumbered. Asval said it is time to seek the aid of their deities. Alira Naswen and Gamil struggle with their chains. Ether asked them where Cassiopea is. Gamil just mocks her. Alira Naswen says she has nothing to fear, because she is already an Ivtre. Ether said death is always painful, even to those who are already dead. She fills the room with several species of snakes, and informs them that their venom could kill them. Ether said they will repeatedly feel the pain of death as long as they do not confess. A snake bites Gamil at the neck, killing him. Two Hadezars attack Arde. Arde demands why they did it. A Hadezar apologized, claiming that they did so on Ether's orders. Danaya informs Deshna, Muyak, Paopao, Azulan, Hitano, Aquil, Muros, Mayca, Ybrahim and the other people at Lireo that they should prepare for war. Mayca said they would fight alongside them, if their king permits it. Ybrahim said Sapiro is ready for battle. Amarro and LilaSari finally found Deshna. Deshna embraced her mother. She said she would be seeing a friend, and directed them to wait for her in Lireo. LilaSari wished to accompany her, but Deshna reminded her that no one would harm her. When Deshna leaves, LilaSari wanted to follow, but Amarro convinced her to respect her daughter's decision and trust that she would return. Hagorn sets up a fire, which he enhanced with the Soul Gem, hoping that the deities would see it and respond. Ether sees Hagorn in her Balintataw. When Arde approached, Ether told him to go to Encantadia to assist Hagorn. Arde asked if she would betray him the way they had betrayed and killed Keros. Ether asked why she would do that, and told him to assist Hagorn again. Arde leaves. Arde makes his descent on Old Etheria. Hagorn informs him about the threats of the Diwatas. Arde instructed him to give the cure. Hagorn said that what he needed was a large army of Hadezars. Arde told him to give up the cure to the Diwatas, and to desist from fighting them. Hagorn said Ether would not like that. Arde said he cares not for what Ether wanted, and Hagorn should obey him if he did not want to face his wrath. Ether returns to the prison. She revives the Ivtre of Gamil, who said he could still feel the pain of snake venom. Ether said it would repeatedly happen — being bitten by snakes, dying and reviving. Ether asked them again if Cassiopea is already in Devas. She raised a snake close to Alira Naswen's face. Cassiopea tells Kahlil that she seems to have succeeded in engendering doubt and anger in the mind of Arde against Ether, so they should prepare. Deshna finds some Hathors and asked where her father is. A Hathor tells her that her father is now in Old Etheria, and offered to take her with them. Deshna said she will go there using an Argona. Hagorn decides to call upon Bathalumang Ether, to ask her to assist them in person. Alira Naswen said she would not say anything even if Ether kills her repeatedly. Not wishing to be bitten again, Gamil admits that Cassiopea is already there. Ether leaves, and Gamil apologized to Alira Naswen. While Hagorn is calling upon Ether, Deshna arrives and demands to speak to him alone. Deshna asked for forgiveness. When he embraced her, Deshna stabbed him. When Deshna turned, Hagorn told her to finish the job. Deshna was about to do so, but Hagorn stopped her and stabbed her twice. Hagorn weeps. Deshna dies. Notes *This episode seems to imply that ivtres could kill bathalas, as Arde considered the Hadezar attack to be a plausible threat to his life. References